This invention relates to a wall structure of a hot fluid chamber, for example, a chamber of a hot gas generated from a nuclear reactor.
In general, a hot fluid chamber such as a heat exchanger should be high in heat-insulating property and in durability against thermal expansion of the inner metal wall directly contacting the hot fluid. The wall of a conventional hot fluid chamber is prepared by arranging refractory blocks such as bricks on the outer surface of the inner metal wall, with mortar or the like used for filling the clearances between the refractory blocks. However, the conventional wall structure of this type is not satisfactory in heat-insulating property and in durability. In particular, the mortar or the like filling the clearances between the refractory blocks tends to be broken because of the thermal expansion of the inner metal wall. Needless to say, the breakage of the filling material must be avoided particularly when it comes to a chamber of a hot gas generated from a nuclear reactor.